


Devoured by Shadows

by GhoulTrash (GymStrings)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C., the band ghost
Genre: Anal Play, Ankle Cuffs, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brat Sub, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gags, Ghouls, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Suspension, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GymStrings/pseuds/GhoulTrash
Summary: Touring is hard, but Fire and Aether are harder.





	1. Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore incorrect grammar, I know it's there, and I can't be arsed fixing it. Short chapters are shite, right?

Aether was finding this leg of the latest tour to be particularly rough. The weather was ridiculous; raining one day then steaming hot the next, his skin had been sunburned twice in just as many days, and he felt like he had not rested properly for going on two weeks. He was tired of being surrounded by the same handful of beings at all hours of the day, he missed the cold of his chamber, and he missed not having to wear a mask almost every day. Being on the road for a solid month or more had also appeared to get him in a state of mild to severe sexually frustrated stupor, which if you asked him, was not altogether enjoyable.

For a week now, he had been having certain…thoughts. At several points throughout his days. Thoughts of an explicit nature. No; thoughts of a pornographic nature. It seemed to Aether that he could not go even a few hours without thinking about just how god damn horny he was. He felt like he had taken a bum Viagra pill and was now the actual walking, talking representation of “ _Call your doctor if symptoms persist for 4 or more hours_.”.

The fact was, though, that he had not taken anything. He was still a young, virile ghoul of only a thousand or two! He didn’t need anything - and a curse on the houses of those who might suggest that he did! - It was just that for some inexplicable reason, he had contracted a terminal case of the horn and no matter what he did and no matter how many times he jacked it, he could not shake it. 

This was the fourth night this week that he had woke up to the sound of his own panting and the feeling of his arms and legs lurching in a sudden jolt. With eyes cracked open now, he lifted his head up from the white dressed pillow of his hotel bed and rubbed a hand at his eyes.

He was all too familiar with this feeling by this point, and yes, as suspected, another dry orgasm had been banked away. The ghoul was grateful that he had the privilege of sleeping in a private hotel room each night of this leg of the tour, he was not sure what he would have done if this had started happening while he was still sleeping on the tour bus, his bunk at the top of stack of three; Rain and Mountain sleeping below. He would bet his right arm that they would hear everything and then some.

The sheets that covered his pelvis were phosphorescent in the dark of the night, and when he looked through his sleep-heavy eyes he could plainly see the peak created there. Having apparently mastered the skill of sleep wanking, Aether tucked his hand under the sheet to grasp his hard cock. Letting his head rest back down against his pillow he languorously stroked his fist up and down, up and down around his thick cock, and small ripples of pleasure began radiating their way around his crotch and through the pits of his stomach.

He felt he should maybe give it a bit of a rest, he had been getting off quite a lot this past week and he wondered if that was healthy or not, but he simultaneously did not want to give it a break at all. Besides, who was he to deny himself orgasms when his body was aggressively wanting of them? If he did not actively provide himself relief, his body would do so while he slept; only it would be in his subconscious where he would not be able to properly appreciate the pleasure.

Ten minutes later he had shuddered to completion. Although quite heavy from sleep his eyes still rolled somewhat in their sockets and a profound groan had rumbled through his chest as his fist was coated in a thick coating of cum.

“Fuck…” He had hissed out in satisfaction.

He had not wanted to get up but did so anyway so he could quickly wipe the cum off his cock and hand with a tissue. Immediately after, he had fallen back into his bed and promptly fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Fire stared in awe from across the stage and watched as the beefy demon’s fingers danced along the neck of his guitar. His legs were parted and bent slightly, feet planted in a broad stance which aided in casting an ethereal aura around him; captivating the congregated, adoring mass in the barrier pens below and beyond the stage. His silver mask glistened in the bright burning lights of the stage, and the whites of his eyes glowed, phosphorescent in a sea of black, but his fingers; how they worked the crowd.

The fire ghoul would have been lying if he said he was usually not mildly jealous of the attention that his bandmate received on stage. Aether was clearly more muscular than he, arguably livelier on stage than he, and appeared on all accounts to be the favorite amongst the fans. Fire could not really blame the fans for having a bias, though. In fact, in the last week or two Fire had begun to understand the love that fans had for his fellow guitar-wielding ghoul.

Maybe it was because this last leg of the tour had been more intense than the rest, and thus he had gone quite some time without sex; maybe it was just that there was a lack of variety of people around him, but the truth was that the fire ghoul has begun to notice that he was feeling particularly…stimulated. That is, his dick was almost always hard, and he swore to the governing demon of each individual circle of hell that his cock would jump and pulse with excitement when he watched Aether performing across from him on stage.

After a notably fierce gig Fire had found himself lounging in the green room of the venue they had played, he had not yet taken off his stage garb and had instead decided to sit with the band and talk shit over a beer or several. Fire was not too fond of beer, but they were all buzzing from the performance they had given and he felt it would not be proper to bail when everyone was in such high spirits. Through the cluster of voices, jokes and laughing, as he was sipping on his beer, he could not help but let his eyes drift around the room to settle on Aether. He subtly took in his fellow ghoul’s form, momentarily ceasing to remember the room around him as he stared at the others crotch. It was only when he was spoken to directly that he was pulled from his trance. He had not noticed Aether staring him down with a similarly subtle gaze.

Hours had passed and the group had departed from the venue and wound up back in their own individual hotel rooms. Fire wanted nothing more than collapse upon his bed and sleep. He had disrobed and had thrown himself onto the soft platform, and had intended to sleep immediately, that was until he heard through the wall above the head of his bed, the unmistakable sound of grunts coming from the room next door, which was occupied by Aether.

Frowning, he lifted his head to try to hear better. Yes, the sound was definitely that of grunting. He dragged his body closer to his wall and pressed his ear against it. The walls were as thin as paper, and when he pressed his ear against the cool painted surface of the building, he could hear the rustling of sheets, then grunts; much louder than before and a wet, sliding sound accompanying them.

_Is he- is he wanking off?!_

Fire’s eyes widened. That was definitely the sound of wanking if ever he had heard it. Hell, he had done his fair share of it to discern it.

He heard the man on the other side of the wall curse, and as quick as he could he had flung his own boxer shorts off and grabbed his own dick. Acutely aware of how easy it was to hear through the wall, Fire tried his best to remain silent. He chewed his own lip to keep himself quiet and listened carefully to catch every sigh and grunt of Aether’s, all while he frantically pumped at his own hard cock like his life depended on him cumming.

The fire ghoul closed his eyes in ecstasy, he could hear the heavy breathing of the ghoul on the other side of the wall picking up; becoming more and more labored, and then he heard a dull thud and a low, rumble of a groan. Before Fire knew it, his body was seized by a vibrating jolt, and his cock was exploding cum over his fist and bed sheets. As he came, he imagined the thump to have been Aether’s head hitting the wall as he too soiled his bed sheets and came with a ferocious intensity, he thought about how the other ghoul’s cock was pulsing right now, a mere inches away from him, and he thought about how the other ghoul had no idea that he was being listened too in such a perverted way.

After cleaning himself off, and being as quiet as he felt he could, Fire finally collapsed back into his bed as he had initially intended, and had fallen asleep almost instantaneously; blissed out and satisfied from his recent orgasm.


	2. Divided

Fire woke up refreshed, which was something he had felt missing this past week. His sleep had tended to be broken and disturbed, and each time he woke up he had been plagued by the never-ceasing erect presence of his own dick.

It was not altogether uncommon for Fire to wake up with morning wood, he’d come to accept it over his meek two or so millennia of life. Sometimes he would have a go at himself, others he would willfully ignore it, but lately, he felt that his morning erections were angrier than usual, and he thought that maybe it was because of just how much he had yanked himself off over the past seven days. This particular morning, he decided he would leave it and instead take a cold shower to wash his sleep and arousal away.

Two hours later, and he was reclining in the leather seats of the tour bus. If he were being honest, Aether personally thought that the whole tour bus idea was contrived, but the Cardinal had insisted upon the cohort entirely embracing all the mortal devices that regular earthly bands had come to adopt. So, the group of demons were traveling across countries on a man-made contraption that often took days to get from A to B. Luckily, though, this leg was only for a day and the ghouls would be put up in their individual hotel rooms once again.

“How many days left now?” Rain asked as he stared intently at his task before him on the table, a lit and smoking cigarette hanging from his lower lip while he gingerly removed a Jenga block from the precariously balancing tower.

“Eleven.” Mountain watched, his arms folded against his chest and his expression just as – if not more – focused, as Rain removed the block skillfully, the tower of blocks standing still after he was done.

Fire sat by them, watching the group of ghouls surrounding the small camp-sized table that the game was set up on. Aether had shifted to be closer to the table as he took his turn, his eyes assessed the tower from each available angle and finally, he had settled on a block. His ringed fingers tapped at the end of the block to push it out enough for him to grab the other end, and slowly, slowly, he began to edge the block out of its space in the tower. He had just about got the block out successfully when – in true Aether spirit – he had begun pre-emptively celebrating and with a loud _clatter_ the tower of blocks tumbled down and spilled over the edge of the table.

The other ghouls cried out in dismay, this game had almost beaten their previous record for how high the could get the tower before it fell and for a moment Aether, too, looked the utmost disappointed in himself.

“Gon’ have to set it up again now.” Multi frowned as he began collecting the fallen blocks. Aether had given a nonchalant shrug in response.

“It’s not like we are overwhelmed with activities to keep us preoccupied here.”  He grinned, then he stood up from the table and sidestepped into the aisle of the bus. “I’ll sit this round out.” By the time he had reached the aisle, Cumulus and Cirrus had already claimed the free space.

Fire watched Aether meander towards the only other free seat in the bus, which just so happened right next to him. The demon had dropped himself into the leather seat and let out a sigh, his head shook while his eyes lingered on the group of other ghouls for a second.

“I’m losing my touch, Fire. What’s happening to me?”

“What?”

“With the game. I used to be the best at it, remember?”

Fire did remember, Aether had always taken Jenga far too seriously. He almost never was the one to knock over the tower, and he always did take the utmost care in making sure that the blocks he removed did not disturb the tower a great deal.

“True that.” The smaller ghoul looked at the table, where the Jenga tower was now being rebuilt. “Maybe your mind is just preoccupied today.” He turned his head to look at Aether with a half-hearted shrug.

The thicker ghoul was still watching the group of ghouls at the table. Fire tried his best not to stare, but he was finding it difficult to not. It was not that he was inherently attracted to the demon, but at this particular point in time, well, he would not say no. He let his eyes glance down and hover over Aether’s form. His body was larger than his own, bulkier but in a toned muscular way. Fire could see the prominent lines of muscle definition in his thighs through the fabric of his trousers and as if he could not help himself, he found his eyes beginning to drift towards the other ghoul’s crotch.

“Fire.” Fire started at the mentioned of his name and quickly looked up, just in time to see Aether turning his head to look at him.

“Here’s a question.” The ghoul shifted in his seat, appearing to find a more comfortable position. “When you’re touring, do you ever find yourself… erotically charged?”

Fire took a second, a frown knotted his brows behind his mask. “Are you asking me if I get horny while we’re on the road? ‘Course I do.”

“Yeah, but not the usual amount. I mean, do you get hornier than usual? I’m just asking because man, I’m almost certain my dick is about to fall the fuck off. For the last… I don’t know; seven days? It’s just been relentless. Seriously, I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve jacked it.”

Fire snorted. “I get that. I’ve come off stage with a semi almost every night this week.” He was not lying. He _had_ come off stage every night this week with a semi, and several times it was because he had been bedazzled by Aether’s performance on stage. “Why do you think we’re so hard up?”

Aether shrugged his shoulder and stretched an arm out in front of himself. “Our options are taken away from us when we’re touring, I guess. It’s when you lose access to things you take for granted that you want them more.”

* * *

 

It was past midnight before the tour bus pulled up at their newest hotel. The group climbed off and collected their keys for their rooms from reception, and each of them made their way to their rooms. They were always assigned similar rooms to make it more convenient for staff to find them if necessary, which of course meant that Aether and Fire were once again to share a wall.

Aether had just gotten out of a steaming hot shower and had settled on his bed. His nightly ritual had become a case of showering, drinking a hot toddy then a lazy orgasm before he retired for the night, sometimes he watched a random porno to help him out, other times he could not be bothered focusing on a screen. Today was a night that he could not be bothered with the video.

He had just found his rhythm. His hand was moving steadily up and down his hard cock as he rested his back against the head of his bed, his breaths were coming out of him in short huffs and he could feel the warm sparks of pleasure unfurling through his abdomen. Aether closed his eyes and let out a long, deep groan, then suddenly stopped.  He thought he had heard a second voice groan along with his.

He opened his eyes and listened intently.

_Silence._

Shrugging it off, he closed his eyes once more and began to jerk his cock with the same fervor as he was before.

“Fuck…” He cursed in a hiss and lifted his free hand to reach for his balls, cupping them in his palm and tugging at them gently. His thumb played at the slit of his cock and he shuddered, another louder curse escaping from his lips.

“Fuck!” His head thudded against the headboard and knocked the frame against the wall lightly, and this time he was certain he had heard a muffled cry coming from the other side of the wall. From Fire’s room.

Aether halted. His eyes opened once more.

“…Can you hear me?”

_Silence_.

“I don’t care if you can.” He paused, waiting for a response but received none. “I’m going to keep going anyway…”

The bulky ghoul did carry on, and as he was quite sure that he was being listened to with no way of stopping it, he had made the decision to at least give the Fire ghoul something to use.

He spat into his hand to slick his palm with saliva and resumed his frantic jerking off. The sound was wetter now, filling his all but silent room with the depraved sounds of wet flesh being abused. He purposefully threw his head back against the headboard, this time making it knock against the painted wall with more force and as he did, he let out a willful moan.

“Fuck yes…” he hissed, his head turned to the side as if he were speaking to the wall.

And then he finally heard it, loud and clear, a responsive moan, a muffled curse and a dull thump coming from the other side of the wall, from Fire’s room. Aether grinned a devilish grin, his hand on his cock squeezing slightly as he bucked his hips toward his fist.

“I fucking knew you were listening.” He chuckled, and the faint panting of Fire became louder.

_“Shut up.”_

“How many times have you heard me getting off now, Fire?” Aether’s eyes had closed again, his left hand fondled his balls and his chest rose and fell as he grunted through a perverted smile. “This isn’t the first time, I bet.”

_“Shut up. Just keep fucking going.”_

“Why? You about to cum and you don’t want to cum first?”

_“No. I just want to hear you cum, you fucker.”_

Aether’s cock twitched, and he was suddenly overcome with a carnal passion spurred the fire ghoul’s words. He began thrusting ferociously into his closed fist, making the frame of his bed creak under the pressure. He could hear the same creaking noises through the wall and imagined Fire to be in a similar position to himself, his cock in his hand, fucking his own fist to the noises Aether was making.

“ _Fuck!”_

“Fuck- “Aether’s stomach was beginning to knot, his mouth hung open and his head tilted back in ecstasy, the head of his cock was red and the skin below his palm was pulsing. He was panting heavily now, his breathing labored and broken by his own moans, and his own moans interrupted by his bandmate’s own moans, reverberating through the wall they share.

_“I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum- “Aether_ could hear wet sliding sounds accompanying Fire’s frantic and repetitive voice.

“Cum then. Let me hear it.”

A creak, a series of thuds, and a loud, extended groan was all Aether heard before he jolted with a loud moan, his seed spilling over his hand viciously and his body immediately breaking out into a spasm.

He jerked his cock until he physically could not bear to any longer and as he lay there panting, coming down from his climax high, he began to laugh to himself. Quietly at first, but the sound progressively got louder until he had tears in his eyes.

_“Are you laughing?”_ Fire’s voice sounded incredulous.

“Not at you, or this. It’s just- “

“ _Just?”_

_“_ I’m just so fucking horny, it’s fucking ridiculous.”

Aether heard Fire snicker.

_“Do you mind if I come over? I have a proposition for you.”_


	3. Brownie Points

Fire had thrown on a pair of football shorts and a t-shirt before he had made his way to the room next door where he now sat on the arm chair in the corner of Aether’s hotel room, staring across to where Aether was sat on the bed. Fire held a cigarette between his fingers that made the silver of his mask reflect a reddish hue when he brought the cigarette to his lips to take a drag, and he was lit by the dull glow of the only lamp in the room. 

“What do you say?” He made a gesture towards Aether as he spoke.

The chunkier ghoul was tapping at one of his shiny horns. Fire noticed that he was surrounded by tissues.

“You want to get off together next time?”

“Yes, to porn. We’ll just watch it together, it’ll be more stimulation. It’s always a good time watching someone else, don’t you think?”

“True, that.” Aether appeared to be deep in thought for a brief moment, staring at the sheet of his bed seemingly spacing out. “You want to set a time, or just whenever?” He looked up.

“Just whenever, I think. Spontaneity is exciting.”

“Right.”

Fire smiled slyly at the other ghoul. He was, in all honesty, looking forward to the ‘next time’. He had been watching Aether for weeks and somewhere along the way – maybe due to their interactions on stage – he had become interested in the larger ghoul. Not in a romantic sense, no; in a strictly carnal sense. He did not think that it was even Aether that was attracting him. He thought it might have just been the fact that he knew that Aether was horny all the time, and he, in turn, was aroused by that knowledge. Although, Fire did sometimes struggle to stop watching Aether. Aether could command crowds, he had the energy of a thousand suns burning in him when they performed, and after they walked off stage Aether would often comment on the visceral feelings that shows gave him.

_That was amazing. The atmosphere was so thick and heated, I could fuck every person in here if they’d let me._

Of course, this was always said in jest but being in the seemingly intoxicated state that Aether was generally in after a gig, Fire believed that there was at least an ounce of truth to it. 

“You know what, Fire?” Aether leaned back on his hands and looked towards the ceiling. His biceps flexed slightly as he held himself up. Fire stared at them.

“What?”

“You’re like a voyeur but with hearing only.”

“There was a wall.” Fire responded.  

“So, you would’ve watched instead, if you could’ve?” Aether looked at him and tilted his head to the side. He was grinning, he was grinning like he was daring Fire to tell the truth. Grinning like a devil.

Fire said nothing but huffed a quiet laugh, then took a drag from his cigarette. Ash hit the carpet by his feet and he glanced at it, acknowledged it was there then looked back at Aether.

“Yes.”

“Do you watch others?” said Aether.

Fire rubbed the middle of his chin with his thumb then straightened his mask.

“Sure, I do. If they’re into it. I make sure beforehand. Privacy and all that.”

“What else do you like to do?”

Fire thought he could see a slight dip in Aether’s eyelids as he stared at him from his place on the bed. To Fire, it registered as a predator gauging its prey.

“By myself or?”

“By yourself, with others, whatever.”

“By myself, generally it’s pretty standard. I fucking love BDSM though.” Fire crushed out his cigarette on the window sill and looked at the beefy ghoul.

Aether’s interest had been piqued; he had sat up straighter and caught Fire’s eyes with his own and began asking him question after question.

“Dom or sub?”

“Switch.”

“Humans or ghouls?”

“Both.”

“Males or females?”

“Both.” Fire was amused at just how interested Aether had now become and he was willing to bet money that it was because he was into BDSM as well. Something about the larger ghoul – to Fire anyway – just gave off a dominating vibration.

“You’re into it, aren’t you?”

“I’m a Dom only; with males and females, humans and ghouls.” Aether said, and then clicked his tongue.

The fire ghoul was admittedly not surprised at all. He had called it and was intending to ask why, then, did Aether allow himself to be regularly picked on while they stood on stage. He would have made his remark, had Aether not spoke first.

“I’d like to make a contribution to your original proposition. Next time, we can get off together. We can watch porn if you like because that does sound like a good time, but I also propose that it’s ongoing. I wonder how you would like to try being my sub? It’s hard finding a good one on the road.”

Fire tilted his head a bit to the side and looked at the larger ghoul. He examined the ghoul’s eyes with his own; looking for any hint of a joke being made, but in them he found no jest. Aether was serious and was genuinely propositioning him to be his submissive.

Fire took a second and thought. It had been two years since Fire had last been a submissive. He had instead gone back to his roots of being a dominant during that time. He was out of practice with the ways of being a submissive. In fact, even on stage he took a dominant stance; he regularly bested Aether and would often intimidate the Cardinal, whom he was not all that fond of, anyway, into backing down. Could he even go back to being a submissive, or would he find it to be unnatural for him now, after all this time? He decided he would be missing an opportunity to answer these questions for himself, should he say no.

“I’m interested. Although, I’ve not been a sub for a while.”

“I can teach you how to be a good one again.”

The two ghouls had stayed awake for three hours of the night drafting up a set of rules that they would abide throughout their new agreement. They knew they would not be able to commit to a twenty-four seven Dom/sub relationship, so they unanimously had decided to only abide their rules when they decided a scene was in play. Aether had had the bright idea of jotting the rules down in a notebook that he kept with him to document any particularly interesting stories that he heard of or saw happen on the road. They had filled half a page with six firm rules that they would both like to stick to, half a page each for their likes and hard limits, and another half a page with a list of possible rewards and punishments.

> _ Rules:  _

  1. > _Fire’s safe word: coruscare._

  2. > _Aether’s safe word: vita._

  3. > _Before a scene, Fire must recite Aether’s safe word and Aether must recite Fire’s safe word so they are clearly noted._

  4. > _Negative emotions must be dealt with before any scene, no exceptions._

  5. > _During a scene, fire will do as told without hesitation or reservation. If there is any confusion, he may ask for clarification or instruction. There will be no acceptable excuses for performing a command incorrectly._

  6. > _The Dom/sub dynamic stays behind closed doors, strictly between Fire and Aether. The dynamic ends in the presence of others, or at the end of a scene._




“I think that’s about all we need.” Aether scribbled a messy signature on the last page he had written on, then tapped his pen on the page in the notebook with a hum. “Too many rules make things difficult to keep up with. Please scribble a sign down the bottom if you agree to these.”

He passed the notebook to Fire who took a moment to scan the page with his eyes then nodded his head once, scribbled a signature down the bottom of the last page and passed the notebook back.

“Good! The contract is sealed.” Aether snapped the notebook shut. “Now leave, it’s three in the morning and we have to do a sound check at ten.”

And so, Fire returned to his own hotel room to get his few minimal hours sleep before he had to be awake.

* * *

 

Cardinal Copia had noticed that his ghouls were becoming antsy, and although he recognized that his position in the clergy was scrutinized by the ghouls, he felt the need to try to have them warm up to him.

Their tour to convert masses across the United States had been dragging for some time. The cohort had arrived in a tired city in the Midwest one night prior, and they had each spent the night booked into the swankiest rooms in the best hotel available. The heads of the clergy had insisted that they only be put up in the highest caliber of establishments; they were, after all, carrying out the will of the Unholy Father. If Copia were being truthful, he felt that they spent too much time on the North American continent; on all accounts, they appeared to be there more often than they were not. The location was not their usual habitat, and he had begun to believe that his ghouls – if he could call them his – needed some downtime. The demons were growing weary of the familiar yet unnatural landscape and becoming less and less enthused as the days went on. Copia was sure that if he could allow them a few days recuperation it would almost certainly win him at least minor brownie points.

After speaking with the heads of the clergy for an extended and excruciating amount of time he had bought the group a three-day respite. They were to be allowed the chance to do as their blackened hearts desired, provided they fulfilled their commitment to the show the had booked in the evening. All remaining dates were to be pushed back by three days and a notice was to be sent out to ticket holders. Copia was well aware of the outcry that would result, however, given the circumstance he was willing to shoulder the backlash. Not wanting to disappoint his superiors nor his followers, he had offered himself up as if a lamb to the slaughter; whilst his ghouls were enjoying their downtime, he would be traveling around the area making appearances to his flock and signing what they may have.

“My ghouls!” Copia exclaimed as the costume-clad demons boarded their bus for an early start to make it to sound check. “And my dear ghoulettes.”

The collective did not look excited to see him. He laughed nervously and clasped his hands together as their dark eyes glanced towards him silently whilst they took their seats around the bus.

“I have arranged for you all to have some time off. Some much-needed time off, by the looks. You may galivant around and are free to do as you please. As you do so, I will be off doing the work of our Unholy Father. As such, you will not be seeing me a lot for the next three days.”

The ghouls had looked up. Their dispositions appeared, to Copia anyway, to become brighter at the news.

“We must, of course, perform well tonight. However, after then, you may do as you wish. All I ask is that when we return to our schedule you be rested and rejuvenated, and ready to complete this leg of our mission.”

As Copia finished speaking, the ghouls began to talk amongst themselves excitedly. Cumulus and Cirrus were leaning over to look down at the end of the bus where Multi sat, cigarette hanging from his lips. They were calling out to him and demanding that he spend at least one of his days off with them.

“’ Course I will, loves.”

Cumulus and Cirrus turned to the rest of the ghouls, having locked down their favourite of the bunch, and began asking how they were planning on spending their free days.

“Spend some time with us! Multi is going to.” Cumulus insisted, patting Rain on the knee and looking at the group of ghouls enthusiastically.

“We could go antiquing. My cellar at home is missing a mirror or two and I bet given this country's storied past, there will be loads of haunted objects laying around their antique shops. You know how I love my haunted objects.”

Cirrus was gesturing broadly to the space around them. She had decorated what little space she could of the tour bus with old vases and mirrors. Most items were either rusted or made of aged wood, though her pride and joy lay in a small crystal bottle that sat on the dash of the bus by the driver’s seat. When she had purchased it, she swore up and down that it contained an ancient entity that told her she would guard them all on the road if she placed him in his bottle by the window.

_She likes to see where we’re going!_ Cirrus had bellowed one day when Cumulus had tried to move the bottle to a more stable spot in the bus.

“What are you planning on doing, Aeth?” Mountain turned his long neck to look at the ghoul on the opposite side of the bus.

“Not sure yet. Might just have a quiet few. There’s got to be some kind of human television show I can watch and chill out to.”

Aether was laying out as best he could on a bench that ran along the side of the vehicle.

“Ah! Aether, is that the best way to spend your days off?” Copia mused, still standing. “Do you not want to do something more interesting? Go out and see something you might not have seen before!”

The sturdy ghoul who had been staring at the ceiling above him squinted in a mixture of confusion and annoyance then turned his head slightly to look at the cardinal in a scrutinizing way. “Mate. If I want to spend my days off watching rubbish television, I’m going to.”

“I was just suggesting! I would have thought you would like to do more than lay around.” Cardinal Copia held his hands up in front of him in defense. “But! They are your days off. Do as you wish, Aether.”

Aether had shaken his head and looked back up at the ceiling.

The show that evening went better than their previous few. Copia had the thought that the news he had delivered to the ghouls had already invigorated them. Their chemistry on stage between themselves was undeniable, and he felt that the banter that he personally was able to have with them was, as the kids said nowadays, on point. Truthfully, he was mildly proud of himself for having the ability to arrange their days off. He had a good feeling about the brownie points he might receive from them for this move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the delay. There has been a whole heap of bullshit going on. 
> 
> Now say it with me now, folks. Filler chapter... Filler chapter....FILLER CHAPTER!


	4. Get Laid or Fuck a Sock Trying.

The number of times that Aether had cursed Cardinal Copia out was innumerable. The man who called himself their superior, and who was given that title by the heads of the church, was practically insufferable. He was nervous at all times and did not have an ounce of leadership capability in him. When the Cardinal had originally been appointed as Papa Emeritus the Third’s successor, Aether could not believe his ears.

_“Him!?”_ he had muttered to Multi when they had been given the news.

Aether did not care for the Cardinal, but as much as he wished his superior was anybody but the mustached man, he was obligated to tolerate him. He did everything he could do and then some to keep his consistent annoyance regarding the cardinal at bay, including, but not limited to, closing his eyes and wishing he were somewhere else when he was singled out on stage. It had become a regular occurrence for the Cardinal to approach him and touch him while they were on stage, Aether knew this was all part and parcel of being a ghoul, but it did not make him like it.

“See his strong legs.” The Cardinal would croon to the mass of an audience; referring to Aether, and more often than not would run his gloved fingers down his thighs.

Aether hated every second of it, but he was a ghoul of perseverance. He would stand in the right spot, at the right time, and allow his superior to dangle him to the crowd. It was, of course, his job. Later, he would either have a go at the Cardinal or growl about it to another ghoul for an extended period of time to get his grievance out of his system.

“I’m just glad he’s going to be out of our way for a few days. I don’t even need a break in general, just a break from him. Y’know?” Aether reclined against his bed and looked at Multi who was settled down to sit on the chaise by the window of the hotel room.

“He can be pretty intense. But, like, not in an actually intense way?” Multi’s head was tilted and his eyes were narrowed in thought. Aether snickered.

“He’s intense in the fucking hard to deal with way.”

“He did get us a couple of days though. That’s something, yeah?”

Aether shrugged a shoulder. It was true, the Cardinal had actually done something for once, something that was to benefit their entire cohort. For that, he thought, he would be thankful. Multi shifted in his seat and turned to recline along its length.

“You going to hang out with the girls and I later on? Cirrus heard through the cobwebs that there’s a cursed set of antique hair shearers in a store an hour away. I think Mountain and Rain are planning on coming along, too. We’re going to uber.”

“I think I might give it a miss, hey.” Aether’s head was resting back on the wall and his legs were crossed over at the ankles. “I’m sort of feeling like I’ll just hang out, watch some garbage television or something. Get some food maybe…” He trailed off.

“Christ, you’re as boring as Fire. He’s planning on being just as boring as you are.”

“Oh, sorry, am I not allowed to have a day where I can just chill the fuck out by myself, Multi?” Aether snapped, mildly surprised at his own outburst. Multi sat up again and stared at him.

“What’s up with you today? You’re usually full of beans and good to come out and fucking do things. Today you’re crabbier than the First.” Multi paused. “Oh! I know what it is.”

Aether’s ringed fingers rubbed at his eyes and the bridge of his nose as Multi spoke.

“You’re horngry.”

“Horngry?”

“Yeah. We’ve been going for a while, not much space or downtime. You’re angry because you’re horny, and you’re not getting any. A bit tired of Mrs. Palmer and her five beautiful daughters, are you?” Multi held up his open palm and waggled his five fingers for effect

“Mrs. Palmer and her five beautiful daughters have been getting the job done beautifully, thanks.”

“Yeah, well...” Multi stood up and stretched his arms above himself, then laced his fingers together and pushed his hands away from his head, his knuckles cracking as he did so. “…evidently, it’s not enough. Mate, do us all a favor and go get laid. Or do what I do, get a sock, a condom, and a rubber band, roll that shit up with the condom inside and some lube then…” He mimed holding onto something and thrust a couple of times. “…go to town.”

Aether raised his eyebrows and stared up at the slim ghoul standing in front of him.

“You actually do that?”

“Yeah, man! I can help you make one if you like, it’s really- “

“No! No, no thank you.”

Aether thought that if the circumstances were different, and he didn’t have a willing submissive waiting for him, he might have considered the strange sock contraption that Multi had suggested. His notebook full of tour stories and a list of rules sat next to his bed on the small table provided by the hotel, and his eyes darted towards it. All of the ghouls, minus Fire and himself were going to be out, and probably for a while, too, if he knew Cirrus. Aether wondered if Fire had the same thoughts about what to do on their days off as he did.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

Fire looked towards his hotel room door from where he lay sprawled on his bed, then looked at the clock on the wall above the television. Eleven a.m.

“Yes?”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“Christ, okay. Hold up.” The small ghoul groaned as he was forced to get up from his comfortable position on his bed. He threw his mask on his face in case the very rude, very loud person interrupting his day off was a human and walked towards the door. He had not bothered to get dressed in any way for today, expecting it to be a truly quiet day in, so made his way to the door dressed in only his boxer shorts and a tattered old t-shirt. On the other side stood Aether, he was wearing casual jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and his face shielded behind his mask as he waited. He smelled freshly showered, and was looking down the hallways as Fire had opened the door.

Without an invitation, he looked at Fire and strode past him, then took a seat on the plush armchair that was sitting by the open window.

“Everyone’s out. They went antiquing.” He said nonchalantly as he pulled a fresh packet of cigarettes from his pocket, placed one at his lips and lit it. His hand rested at the open window where it flicked and ash dropped from the end of his cigarette, careening towards the ground below.

Fire eyed the muscular ghoul inquisitively and closed the door.

“They did.”

“Multi told me I was something called horngry. Reckons I need to get laid.” Aether took a drag from his cigarette. “He said either that or I should fuck a sock.”

Fire snorted. “Personally, I’d rather get laid than fuck a sock.”

“So would I.” Aether crushed out his half-smoked cigarettes on the window sill and rested his head on his hand as he eyed Fire silently.

After a beat, Fire felt that the silence was becoming mildly uncomfortable and looked around the room in an awkward manner before he took a seat on his bed. His fingers tapped on his knees and he glanced at Aether.

“So, I get the feeling you’ve come to get laid.”

“I have.”

“Did you want to go straight into the BDSM stuff or- “

“I was thinking we put on some porn. Get comfortable, see how we feel. Of course, we don’t have to do anything if you’re not feeling like it.”

“That sounds good!” Fire had answered far too quickly in his opinion. Although he was not expecting to be put in this situation so quickly, he felt the need to jump at the opportunity. Talking about the things they would like to do was all well and good, but Fire preferred to be a man of action. In all honesty, too, he really was curious to actually see Aether turned on and hard right in front of his eyes. He had heard Aether in this state plenty, but seeing it… that was something he was internally dying to witness.

The pair had both settled on to the mattress of Fire’s bed and had begun to look through the pay-per-view porn that the hotel had on offer. Fire watched as Aether clicked through each thumbnail, occasionally asking what he thought about the particular thumbnail on the screen. Excitement welled in his stomach, sending a warm sensation coursing through his blood, he bit at the inside of his lip. Aether appeared to be far more relaxed than he was, not that he was anxious, but to Fire, Aether appeared to be as cool, calm and collected as one could possibly be. Fire looked at the screen of the television in front of them and held his hand out to stop Aether from going any further.

“Go back one. Yeah, that one. What about that?”

Aether looked at the thumbnail on the television screen. The torso of a man was sat on a black couch, his body was visible from the neck down and another man was kneeling on the ground in front of him.

“Casting couch porn, surprising choice.” Aether laughed a low laugh and hit play on the video.

Instantly the hotel room was filled with the eerily realistic sounds you can only hear in porn. The footsteps of people walking around a filming room, the off-screen voice of a camera operator directing the actors on where to go, the sound of the weight of a body sitting on a crunchy faux leather lounge.

Fire cleared his throat and composed himself as he watched. He felt rigid and did not rightly know why he felt so off. He felt that he could not put it down to anything other than the fact that the situation seemed so formal. He glanced at Aether before looking back at the television screen. The larger ghoul had noticed that Fire seemed to be slightly uncomfortable and nudged him in his side softly.

“You seem tense.”

Fire blinked and turned his head away from the two men on the screen to look at Aether, his position was far more casual than his own. Aether’s legs were sprawled lopsidedly in front of them on the bed and Fire noticed that his jeans had been unbuttoned and pushed down ever so slightly.

“It just feels super prearranged.”

“That’s because it is.” Aether looked back at the screen and shifted slightly. He reached an arm over and took Fire’s hand, then guided it toward the hem of Fire’s own boxer shorts. There he encouraged Fire’s fingers to slip under the waistband and into the garment along with his own hand. Fire swallowed dryly and looked at the screen to avoid looking at Aether, or both of their hands down his own shorts.

“Pretend I’m not here for a bit if you like.”

Fire could feel his cock stirring to life as Aether’s hand guided his own to rub at his own semi-hard dick. From the corner of his eyes could see that Aether’s free hand was also rubbing at a prominent bulge under his jeans, his eyes were firmly fixed on the screen in front of them, though they were mildly dipped in what registered to Fire as arousal. Fire’s heartbeat was quickening, he found himself continuously having to swallow as his mouth was becoming dry from his deep breathing. By the time that the men on screen had become entirely naked, Fire’s cock was completely hard, though he was quite sure that it was partly because Aether’s hand was down his pants.

As Fire wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly pump it while maintaining his attention on the screen, he felt Aether’s hand withdraw from his pants. He turned his head to look at the beefy ghoul and realized that Aether was lifting his hips up and pushing both his jeans and his own boxer shorts down his thighs; Fire almost let out a moan just at the sight. Aether cock had sprung out and bobbed for a moment as the larger ghoul settled back down into a comfortable position. His ringed fingers had wrapped around his cock and were now slowly sliding up and down the length of his own, thick cock.

“Fuck.” Fire breathed out in a deeply aroused tone; his hand had squeezed his cock as he was watching his fellow ghoul stroking himself. Aether turned his head towards him, but Fire had not yet found the mental strength to look away from Aether’s cock. He was far too busy imagining what it would be like to crawl over and settle himself on the bed in between Aether’s legs and take his friend’s dick into his mouth. He thought about the sounds that Aether would make and he thought about how badly he wanted to choke himself as he deepthroated him. Fire’s hand moved up and down his own dick a touch faster at this thought and he licked his lips as he lifted his eyes up to look at Aether who was eyeing him down.

Fire’s lust-filled eyes met Aether’s and he shifted a touch closer to him, his hand itching to reach out and touch his cock for himself. He looked back at the television screen to watch, moans from the video had filled the room around them.

“You’re thicker than I thought you would be.”

“That so?” Aether’s voice was low and hoarse; almost a whisper, and he squeezed his cock for show when Fire glanced back down at it.

“Yeah… Fuck.” Fire’s eyes closed and tilted his head back to rest on the wall as he ran his thumb against the head of his own cock and played with the slit, his breath hitching in his throat. He continued rubbing at the head of his cock with his thumb for a moment before he opened his eyes once more. It was as if a blaze had been lit behind his eyes, they were now smoldering with lust. Any ounce of rigidity and tension had left Fire’s features and had been replaced with pure hunger.

“Let me suck you off.”

The words left Fire’s lips in a growl. He had moved even closer to Aether and was visibly becoming more aroused by the second. Aether hummed a low sound of approval and let go of his cock, shifted in his place and allowed himself to rest more comfortably against the pillows of the plush bed. Once he was completely settled, he gave Fire a look that could only mean ‘proceed’.

Fire wasted no time taking his silent cue, he pushed his boxer shorts down his thighs and kicked them away before he moved to settle on his stomach between Aether’s sprawled legs. He propped himself onto his elbows and after glancing up at Aether for a second, he craned his head down and licked a long, wet stripe from the base of Aether’s cock to the tip. The beefy ghoul sighed in pleasure at the touch of Fire’s tongue and leaned his head back against the wall. The porn playing on the television was nothing more than background noise now, and instead, Aether’s attention had been totally captivated by the smaller ghoul laying between his legs.

Fire leaned his head back as Aether’s cock twitched under his tongue. He wanted to savor the moment, bristling with arousal at the fact that Aether’s cock was something he could taste now. He hummed to himself as he once again leaned his head forward licked another long stripe up the side of Aether’s thick cock, trailing his tongue over a prominent vein this time. When he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked it into his mouth. As he sucked on just the head, his tongue slid over the slit. A breathy moan left Aether’s lips above him and secretly Fire felt proud that he could make his friend make such sounds.

Fire’s cock was pulsing with arousal where he lay on his stomach pressed into the bed. He could not help himself; he began to roll his hips slightly against the sheeted mattress of the bed. As he did so he let out a quiet whine and suddenly, in a hungry fashion, engulfed the entire length of Aether’s cock in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed and he began to bob his head up and down as he sucked.

“Fuck…” Aether cursed, a quiver to his voice as his hand rested on the back of Fire’s silver mask. Fire’s tongue was pressed against the underside of his cock as he moved his head, and he could feel the pulse of Aether’s blood under the skin of his cock through his tongue. Fire, becoming more aroused and dare he admit it; desperate, suddenly pushed his head down so far that the nose of his mask nuzzled into the patch of thick, coarse black hair by the base of Aether’s cock. There, fighting back against his gag reflex, he swallowed. His throat constricted around the girth of Aether’s cock for a moment and then relaxed. Aether let out a low growl as Fire dragged his head back up, entirely letting go of Aether’s cock and panting slightly for air.

“I bet you love cock-worshiping. Don’t you?”

Panting, Fire licked his lips and nodded with a pleasured hum as he craned his head back down and took Aether’s cock back into his mouth. Bobbing his head faster now, he took Aether’s length deep into his throat with every downward movement of his head, only gagging a grand total of once as he desperately took Aether in over and over. His hands were now fondling Aether’s balls, cupping them and rolling them in his hands as he sucked.

“I don’t know why I didn’t get you to suck me sooner,” Aether grunted, his hips had begun to thrust upwards, forcing his dick to go deeper down Fire’s throat. He could feel his throbbing dick touching the back of the smaller ghoul’s throat as he did so. “I bet you get desperate to suck some cock sometimes.”

Fire leaned his head back once again and opened his eyes to look at Aether with a burning desire. He was panting and from what Aether could see of his face, his lips looked swollen and rosy.

“I fucking love sucking dick. Especially when it’s a big, thick, hard one like yours.” Fire gripped Aether’s cock with one hand and began to pump at it, then he bent his head down. Using his hand and sticking his tongue out, Fire began slapping the head of Aether’s cock against his tongue lewdly, his eyes looking up at Aether devilishly as he showed off.

“Fuck. I didn’t know you were such a fucking cock slut.” Aether hissed in approval, a lopsided grin gracing his feature.

With a sly smile, Fire began to rub his cheek against the length of Aether’s cock, almost nuzzling it. He hummed in satisfaction and rutted his hips into the mattress below him and humped his cock against the sheets. “Fuck my face.”

Aether appeared to be slightly taken aback for a moment, that is, until Fire withdrew himself from his spot on the bed between Aether’s legs and sat up on his knees, then reached to drag Aether up to sit properly by his arms. Fire’s cock was twitching and dribbling precum and he was looking at Aether with wild lust desperation. “Stand up, right there…” Fire pointed to the floor at the edge of the bed. “…and fuck my face.”

Aether’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and he stood up, his cock bouncing as he took his place. Fire was looking up at him expectantly and had shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. Gripping his cock with one hand, and a horn of Fire’s mask with the other he pulled Fire’s head towards his cock rather unceremoniously and shoved his cock into Fire’s waiting mouth. Fire’s lips instantly tightened around the thickness of Aether’s cock and his eyes rolled in pleasure as Aether stood above him fucking his face.

Fire’s hand had gripped his own cock and was pumping at it furiously as Aether used his mouth, low growls and grunt escaping his lips. As he pumped at his cock, he kept himself stable by resting his other hand on the hotel bed. He could feel Aether’s balls slapping against his chin with each thrust and he felt the ferocity of Aether’s thrusts becoming more aggressive as the seconds ticked by.

His own cock was beginning to pulse, it was hard and red, and was unceasingly leaking precum. As he moved his hand up and down, he could hear not only the lewd sounds of the porn, and him sucking Aether’s cock, but the slick sounds of his hand spreading precum over the entire length of his dick. He could feel his stomach beginning to coil and before he knew it, he was trembling and whining in pleasure around Aether’s cock, cum spurting out of his own dick and hitting both the floor and Aether’s leg. As Fire’s eyes rolled in his head and he reeled in the pleasure of carnal release, he could hear Aether’s breathing becoming labored, the larger ghoul’s thrusts were becoming more sporadic and he was panting out curses like a sailor.

Although Fire was lost in his own lingering pleasure for a brief moment; the loud, labored moan of the ghoul standing in front of him brought his attention back to the present.

_Going to cum… I’m going to-_

Fire had just enough time to quickly push his hands on the larger ghouls’ thighs to throw himself backward, Aether’s cock falling from his lips. Just as he had gripped the thick dick in front of him, began pumping it wildly and opened his mouth widely, Aether’s cock exploded. Hot cum spurted out from the tip violently and landed on Fire’s tongue, cheeks and face. Fire closed his eyes and continued to pump at Aether’s cock with a satisfied trill, he licked at his lips then opened his eyes to see the larger ghoul with his head lulled back, panting heavily. Slowly, Fire began to cease his pumping of Aether’s cock before stopping entirely, then he shifted so he was no longer sat on his knees. Instead, he relaxed back into the pile of pillows that littered the bed.

“Fuck.” Aether breathed out as he had regained his composure. He sat on the side of the bed then moved to relax like Fire against the pillows of the bed. Fire turned his head to look at him.

“You have cum on your cheek.”

Fire shrugged a shoulder and reached his hand up to collect some of the cum onto his fingers then rather obscenely brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it off them. “Gone?”

“Yeah it’s gone.”

Fire stretched his legs out in front of himself and relaxed even more into the bed silently.

“So, I’ve made a discovery today.”

Fire turned his head to look at Aether when he spoke. “And that is?”

“You’re not just going to be a regular sub. You’re a fucking Brat sub, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter will be published weekly or biweekly.


End file.
